Invader Idol
by tisvana18
Summary: Yes the Singing Idol! Okay it's anyone's game.Submissions are Closed. T for censored cussing and in case of lyrics
1. The First Contestants!

**Invader Idol**

**Yes the Rules are Simple**

**Any OC from Any universe is Eligible.**

**They must be Songs able to be Looked up on You tube**

**No cussing out the Judges that is Disqualification.**

**Audition's End New Years Eve. All Stories are Suspended until End of Invader Idol.**

**So let's get the First Three Singers in today**

"Alright the first Three come in!" Yaz called opening the doors. "No! Just Lon and Su!" Tisvana

hissed. Lon and Sumera walked in skipping almost. "I thought you two hated each other" Roso said

bored. Tisvana glared. "Roso, They're My characters, until you create some shut it!" Tisvana hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter You two! Let them sing!" Yaz argued. "What the Hell are you

anyway?" Tisvana asked. Yaz looked Virken, but with small horns. "Resparin from Respee!" She said.

Rolling her eyes Tisvana glared. "And you two are singing?" She continued. "What is this Feeling"

Lon said glaring at Sumera. "From Wicked." She finished. Tisvana smiled. "Well sing."

**What is this Feeling?**

**Wicked (But with Edited parts)**

**Lon: **Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle

**Sumera:** Dear Quinn

**Both: **There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz

**Sumera: **But of course I'll care for Nessa

**Lon: **But of course I'll rise above it!

**Both: **For I know that's how you'd want me to respond.

There's been some confusion for you see my room-mate is...

**Lon: **Unusually and unexeedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...

**Sumera: **Blonde.

**Lon: **What is this Feeling so sudden and new?

**Sumera: ** I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

**Lon: **My pulse is rushing

**Sumera: **My head is reeling

**Lon: **My face is flushing

**Both: **What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame

does it have a name?:Yes.....

Loathing.

Un-adulterated loathing

**Lon: **For your face

**Sumera: **Your voice

**Lon: **Your clothing!

**Both:** Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Every little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

**Kiatu and Rose: **Dear Lon you are just too good!

How do you stand it I don't think I could

She's a terror she's a tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias,

but Lon you're a martyr..

Lon: These things are said to try us....

Kiatu and Rose: Poor Lon forced to reside to

With someone so disgusticified

We all just want to tell you,

We're all on your side!

We share your

Loathing

(What is this feeling)

Un-adulterated loathing

(So sudden and new, I felt the moment I laid eyes on you)

For her face, her voice, her clothing

(My pulse is rushing, my face is flushing)

Let's just say-We loathe it all!

Lon and Su: Oh what is this feeling?

(Every little trait however small)

Does it have a name

(Makes our flesh begin to crawl)

Yes....

(Begin to crawl.)

Loathing!

(Loathing)

There's a strange exhilaration

(Loathing!)

In such total detestation!

(Loathing)

It's so pure so strong!

(Loathing!)

I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last!

And I will be Loathing

For Forever Loathing

Truly deeply loathing you!

(Loathing you!)

My Whole Life long!

(Loathing unadulterated Loathing!)

Sumera: Boo!

Lon: Ack!

They bowed. Tisvana clapped a little, at how well they sang. They sounded just like the original

people. Yaz sighed putting her feet on the table. "Yawn. A classic? Is that the best you can do?" She

yawned. "I think it was perfect!" Tisvana hissed. "It's good, but who's Nessa?" Roso asked. "Oh come

on! Hally!" Yaz hissed. The SIR judges debated. "Great!" Mal said happily. "Okay..." Yaz Mini

shrugged. "Could have been better" Hally commented. "You two are going to be on Invader Idol!"

Tisvana said, motioning them out. "Yes!" They said, but then glared. "I'm a better singer!" Lon argued

"No I am!" "Me!" "ME!" Tisvana sighed at their arguing. "5 rounds what do you bet?" She asked Yaz.

"10" Yaz sighed and looked at Roso. "I think they'll be the first ones off." He laughed. We nodded.

Tisvana looked at Yaz. "Who's next?" She asked. "Dib, singing it's Me against the World." Yaz

replied. Roso and I grinned. "Like that'll be a good song, I mean it's DIB" We laughed. "Hey! He's

cute." Yaz argued. "Okay Helena" Roso laughed and Tisvana shared a high five. "Hey you only knock

him because you love Zim!" Yaz argued. Tisvana glared. "Send in your lover boy." Tisvana hissed.

"Okay Dib make it quick we have good singers to tend to." Roso said quickly. "Yeah I'm Dib and I'm

singing It's Me against the World by Simple Plan." He said. Roso and Tisvana jumped up. "Simple

Plan??" Tisvana asked. He nodded. "Go Dib!" They cheered.

**Dib: **We're not gonna be just a part of their game

We're not gonna be just the victims!

They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart

till everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

they love to watch me fall

They think they know it All!

I'm a Nightmare a disaster!

That's what they always said

I'm a Lost cause not a hero!

But I'll make it on my own!

I've got to prove them wrong.

Me Against the World

It's me against the World

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us.

We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

they love to watch me fall

They think they know it All!

I'm a Nightmare a disaster!

That's what they always said

I'm a Lost cause not a hero!

But I'll make it on my own!

I've got to prove them wrong.

Me Against the World

It's me against the World

I'm so sick of this waiting so come on and take your shot!

You can spit all your insults but nothing you say's gonna change us!

You can sit there and Judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you in!

I'm a Nightmare a disaster!

That's what they always said

I'm a Lost cause not a hero!

But I'll make it on my own!

I've got to prove them wrong.

Me Against the World

I'm a Nightmare a disaster!

That's what they always said

I'm a Lost cause not a hero!

But I'll make it on my own!

I've got to prove them wrong.

They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'll make it own my own

Me against the world

Roso and Tisvana stared like Fan girls at a signing and Yaz is staring at Dib. "Encore!" Roso shouted

and Tisvana stood up clapping, Yaz rolled her eyes. Hally and Mal whispered. "Perfect." They all said

and Dib walked off feeling very proud of himself.

After they stopped swooning and realized what they were supposed to be parodying they called the

next person in. Them walked in.

"Does he count as a character?" Yaz asked Tisvana nodded. "Yeah! It's for Lon okay! I'm not inviting

Flourg here though. At least Them HAD some Lines!" Tisvana argued. "When are the other people's

cool Other Characters gonna get here?! Or Zim and Gaz! Or Tak!" Yaz yelled. " In the next chapter!

Only three songs per chapter and then interviewing the people that made it! Hey Bobby uh call Lon

back." Tisvana said and ordered Bob. Lon walked back in. "This is for Lon. Hey There Lon by Plain

White T's" Them said.

"Wait isn't that Hey There Delilah?" Tisvana asked. "Lon is your middle name Delilah?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's hey there Lon now." He hissed.

**Hey There 'Lon'**

**Them: **Hey there my Dear Lon

What's it like invading space

I'm a million miles away

but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do.

The stars can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true.

Hey there my Dear Lon

Don't you worry 'bout the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen

close your eyes.

Listen to your voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

Hey there My Dear Lon I know times are getting tough

But just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there my Dear Lon I've got so much more to say

If every song I wrote to you could take your breath away

I'd write it all.

Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

A million miles seems pretty far

but we've got ships, and Tele's and more

I'd float to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because

We know that none of them have felt this way.

My Dear Lon I can promise you

that by the time that we get through

The universe Will never be the same

And You're to blame.

Hey there my Dear Lon

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and I'll be out of here

and Then be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Dear Lon here's to you

this one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

Roso, and Tisvana sat boredly. "Swooning yet Lon?" Tisvana asked boredly. Lon was already

swooned to death though. "How is he here if he's dead?" Yaz asked. Them shrugged. "Blackheart will

be so jealous." Roso commented. Hally and Yaz Mini yawned. "Next." Mal was gleaming. "I think it

was beautiful!" Mal said sighing. Roso rolled his eyes. "Sorry Them you're not going to be in it. Get

out!" Tisvana yelled kicking him out. "Hey when's the really random dude singing Psh5ing me Aw*y

getting here?" Yaz asked. Tisvana shrugged. "Who is he? He's scheduled next!" Yaz said upset. "What

about you Roso?" Tisvana asked. "Roso?" Tisvana and Yaz asked.

**Psh5ing me Aw*y**

**Linkin Park-Reanimation**

**Rosolion: **When I look into your eyes

There's nothing there to see.

Nothing but my own mistakes

staring back at me

(Someone in the background raps really fast)

I've lied to you

This is the last smile

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

(It all falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down

Everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time to watch it all unwind)

(It all falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down)

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I stick with you just push away

No matter what you see you're still so blind to me.

I've tried, like you

to do everything I've wanted to

this is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

(Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down)

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

(Everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I stick with you just push away

No matter what you see you're still so blind to me

Reverse psychology's failing miserably

It's so hard to be left all alone

Telling you is the only chance for me

There's nothing left by to turn and face you

When I look into your eyes

There's nothing there to see.

Nothing but my own mistakes

staring back at me

Asking Why???!!!

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

The sacrifice is knowing

Why I stick with you just push away

No matter what you see you're still so blind to me

Why I stick with you just push away

No matter what you see you're still so blind to me

"If that song was to me, Roso you're dead." Tisvana joked. Roso blushed a little. "You're a great

singer Roso, just...just go! You're a judge!" Yaz and Tis joked.

**Interviewing the Current People who got in**

**Dib**

"I find it so awesome I got in! Maybe this is something I do better than Zim! And if I win I'll expose

him! Because then it won't be Dib the insane person! Dib the nut case I'll finally prove that I can be

somebody! I'll be I'll be.....A star! But I don't mind if I lose it's just if I lose then the kids at Skool will

never stop torturing me!...Tisvana! Yaz! Guy with the Really long name! I'll do anything just keep me

in!" "Dib-" "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"

**Lon**

"I'm like going to be a superstar! It's not just because I sang that before at camp with Sumera I have

skills, and I'll like totally crush Dib! Dad'll be so proud! I can't wait for Teresa to sing though. But I

know this. I'm beating everyone, I don't care if you judges think I don't have the skills of singing, I'm

bringing it down to the last second and either beating everyone or losing with honor! This is one Girl

that's smart, Beautiful, and Talented. And Blonde."

**Sumera**

"Peh I can't believe it. Lon brought us through, but she better keep up the skills or I won't forget

Quinn's orders. She's probably gloating right now, All I know is this don't f-(Censored) with me or else

you'll be f-(censored) with yourself. I'm going home Famous or no one's coming back at all. Those

B-(Censored)es think they know good music, but I know good music, they don't. I think it'll be a

miracle if Zim and Tak get through, or Helena, or any of those Other people, but I know this. I'm not

leaving here without a fight. Bring it on you M-(Censored)F-(Censored My gosh she cusses a lot)"

**Rose**

"I'm the best background singer here. The next song either has me in it or else everyone fails I hold

this place up. Kiatu may support Lon but she's a f-(censored) M-(censored)F-(Censored)ing B

-(Censored Like Master like SIR I suppose) And Kiatu, once we break away his love of me will make

him burn."

**Kiatu**

"I don't get what's with this competitiveness I mean we're on the same team! Rose probably thinks I

will fail when we break away from duets because I love her, but she's wrong like her horrible master

I'm either Winning it all or No one leaves. I'm Kiatu Lon's CIV unit. I was hand-built by Zim and Tak

and If it's for my Mistress, especially singing everyone else can go to Hell."

**Interviewing the Next Contestants**

**Zim**

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't pick me, I mean I'm the best. How picky can they be if they

pick the Dib worm? He's a horrible singer. Tak and I decided not to do a duet so I wonder how

surprised Sumera will be when she doesn't have the worst singer on the planet paired with the best

as competition? Although Tak's been practicing, we've lost all the windows in the base, Sumera is going

to be confused. And as for Lon? The Best against the eh....Second...Best...Thingy. Okay I'm going to

beat all of you okay?"

**Quinn**

" No one stands a chance against my Russian accent. Especially Lon and Zim. They think they're so

great, but I bet 900,000 monies Once I get in it's only 3 rounds before they both get voted out by you

viewers. This'll be so easy. It's almost unfair."

**Crystal**

"I know I'm going to have a harder time since I'm not one of Tisvana or Yaz's characters, but It'll be

easy for me. I hope Zim does well and what? He's paired with my TWIN SISTER HERE?!?!? Okay

hands down She's going down! And as for Zim, if you're watching in my universe, I love you! I'll be

back after I win the Invader Idol!"

**Tak**

"Sister? I don't have a sister! Oh she's from another universe and paired with Zim....WAIT WHAT?

That's not fair! Did SHE carry his kid for four weeks? Did SHE spend 5 hours- Oh she did? D

-(Censored) Well MY Zim better stay away from her or else her little buggy face is going into the

ground"


	2. The Second Set of Fighting Contestants!

**Invader Idol Next set**

**Interviewing the Judges on who they Think will Win**

**Tisvana**

"You know this is starting to seem more TDI than American Idol. But who do I think will win? Dib.

It's just his luck, but if Zim doesn't fold, or get hoarse then most likely Zim. Quinn won't get very far

because when I wrote her, she was evil. Threatening the judges is not Invader Idol make. And Lon? It

depends, she could be the one to throw Dib out. But it would have to be a classic song like One Girl

Revolution or Hit Me With Your Best Shot. NOT a musical song. But Dib I thinks going to win it. And

Since I hate the big headed worm, that's saying something"

**Yaz**

"Dib. No one's bringing this boy down. You start it with Simple Plan you go down our Ipod's list.

Because Good music starts with Simple Plan"

**Rosolion**

" Tak or Lon. It's going to be a girl. Because when you GUYS get the vote who are you voting off

The cute girls or the other men? We go survival of the hottest. Well don't tell Tis or Yaz I said that or

I'm dead. Or as Tis says 'You ever discriminate you're DEAD D-E-D"

**Invader Idol**

"Let's get this through, my antennae ache already" Tisvana said settling the cards. "Send in Zim" she

called to Yaz. Yaz opened the doors and Zim walked through. "What're you singing?" Roso asked

glaring. "Roso don't glare at a mirror it's bad luck!" Tisvana yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

"Eh, Er...." Yaz motioned for a watch on her had. "Choose one off the top of your head! We aren't

judging for In character we're judging the quality of your song!" Roso hissed. "Somewhere I Belong

by Linkin Park?" He asked. Tisvana screeched and put on an outfit with So much Linkin Park stuff

it looked like she was just at a concert. "Okay sing! I love LP!"

**Somewhere I Belong (Meteora Album)**

**Linkin Park**

**Zim: **When this began

I had nothing to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

I was confused

And I let it all out to find

that I'm not the only person with these things in mind

Inside of me

But the vacancy the words revealed

is the only real thing I've got left to feel

Nothing to lose

Just stuck hollow and alone

and the fault is my own and the fault is my own!

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

What I thought was never real!

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

Like I'm close to something real!

I want to find something I've wanted all along!

Somewhere I belong.

And I've got nothing to say

And I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

I was confused

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

So what am I?

What do I have but negativity?

Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me

Nothing to Lose!

Nothing to gain!

Just stuck Hollow and alone

And the Fault is my own and the fault is my own!

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

What I thought was never real!

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

Like I'm close to something real!

I want to find something I've wanted all along!

Somewhere I belong.

I will never know!

Myself until I do this on my own!

I will never feel anything else

Until my wounds are healed!

I will never be!

Anything till I break away from me!

I will break away!

I'll find myself today!

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

What I thought was never real!

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

Like I'm close to something real!

I want to find something I've wanted all along!

Somewhere I belong.

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

Like I'm

Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal

I wanna feel!

Like I'm Somewhere I belong!

Somewhere I belong!

Yaz and Roso look at Tisvana who has fainted not being able to take the Linkin Park. She gets up

embarrassed as Zim waits to see if he gets in or not. "GREAT! PERFECT! GO LP!" Tisvana shouted

Roso and Yaz glanced with unconvincing eyes. "OOC, boring and when is he ever going to feel like

that?" Yaz and Roso said at the same time. "Sorry Zim-" They started. The SIR units coughed for their

turn. "It was OOC, but a very good choice of songs" Hally and Mal said. "BORING" Yaz Mini said

and everyone gasped. It was a tie. 3 for Zim 3 against. "Zim is going in!" "No he's not!" Everyone

got into a huge argument repeating those lines. "Fine! The voting part's Early then! YOU those reading

YOU vote! Does Zim go in or not? Think about it! I know several of you like Linkin Park! Come on!

LP!" Tisvana said in a saleswoman voice. "No! Don't let a judge bribe you people! It's a boring song!

Zim's OOC! Use your head!" Yaz yelled. They glared. "Zim you may go and wait for the votes! We'll

call you in when they're tallied!" Roso hissed. Zim walked out with a straight face and Yaz glared as he

left. "Note this is the only time we're doing this! Until we have the others all done no voting!"

"Who's next?" Tisvana asked. "Either Quinn or Crystal." Yaz called. With a shudder Tisvana

motioned for Quinn "No line jumping because we don't like seeing evil people" Tisvana said. Quinn

walked in confidentially. "I'm singing Impatience. Tis you should know that song." She laughed. "Yes

I- THAT'S MY SONG! Don't slaughter my music! And it's not on You Tube, God Tube, Or those other

sites!" Tisvana yelled. "I'll kill you." She hissed. They shut up and told her to start.

**Impatience**

**Tisvana Vickey Allen**

**Quinn:** What I want I want it now

Demands are my specialty

I've got places to go

People to see

To get to know

To get to see

So I'm not surprised When...

You say I'm Impatient!

I know I'm not the kindest of all souls!

You say tomorrow

I say just right now!

Impatience is my Virtue

The Greatest one I've Got!

It's my only Friend

But yet my greatest Enemy!

Impatience

I'm in a rush!

Don't you try to delay me!

Do it fast!

Do it now!

I've got Places to go!

People to see!

To get to know

To get to see

So I'm not surprised When....

You say I'm impatient!

I know I'm not the kindest of all souls!

You say tomorrow

I say just right now!

Impatience is my Virtue

The Greatest one I've got!

It's my Only friend

But yet my greatest enemy!

Impatience.

(I-MPA-TIE-NCE)2x

I'm not gonna spell it out for you

What I am, or what I do

I don't have the time, space, or energy

You can try to tame the beast

hiding inside of me

But do it quick

or else I'll blow you off

You say I'm Impatient

I know I'm not the kindest of all souls.

You say tomorrow

I say just right now!

Impatience is a virtue

The greatest one I've got.

It's my only friend

but yet my greatest enemy

Impatience.

You say I'm Impatient

I know I'm not the kindest of all souls.

You say tomorrow

I just want to go right now!

Impatience is a virtue

The greatest one I've got.

It's my only friend

but yet my greatest enemy

Impatience.

(I-M-P-A-T-I-E-N-C-E 2x)

It's who I am, and what I do....

And I don't care if that's too fast for you.

I'm always moving, and never having time to stop.

Because I'm impatient

"Hey Quinn I thought I was your greatest enemy" Tisvana commented upset at the song slaughter

that had just occurred. "Shut up, Let me in or I kill all of you!" She hissed. "With your mind We're

all Virkens! Eh- I think Roso? Yaz?" Tisvana laughed. "I'm too bored to think" Roso said staring off.

"My kind have special shields!" Yaz said gleefully. "But if you must Go ahead." Tisvana said boredly.

"How many rounds do you think she'll do?" Tisvana asked. "2" Yaz said. "She'll be the SECOND one

out." Roso answered. "Okay now send in Crystal" Tisvana told Yaz. An Irken with Magenta eyes and

a Heart shaped mark walked in with her Pink and black uniform dragging behind her, She was nearly

the spitting image of Tak. "Who's she? She's not mine" Roso asked. "Not mine either! And Tis I doubt

you made her am I right?" Yaz asked. Tisvana stared. "She isn't mine she's InvaderZIM'sgirl123's. AKA

she's another person's character from that universe!" Tisvana informed. "Didn't I see you draw her?"

Yaz asked. "Yes. I've drawn her once on request. Now quick before Tak comes and kills her. What're

you singing?" Tisvana asked. "Walking in the Sky by Dj Encore the original extended mix?" She said.

Yaz and Roso had an evil look on their face.

**Walking in the Sky (Original Extended mix)**

**Dj Encore**

**Crystal: **Yeah....

So many people, looking for happiness

Expecting more of a bright day

You'd sell your soul wanting for happiness

Instead giving someway

When You're walking in the sky

Heaven's holding hands with you

So you better learn to fly, before you're falling through

Cause I'm walking in the sky

Heaven's holding hands with me

Now I think I've learned to fly

I'm happy just to be....

I'm happy just to be....

I'm happy just to be....

You guide me here

Asking a question Why?

I used to close every Open door

I find this song even on cloudy skies

I have my time and I don't even know

When You're walking in the sky

Heaven's holding hands with you

So you better learn to fly, before you're falling through

Cause I'm walking in the sky

Heaven's holding hands with me

Now I think I've learned to fly

I'm happy just to be....

I'm happy just to be....

Cause I'm walking in the sky

Now I think I've learned to fly

(Keyboard solo.)

Tisvana looks at the lyric list unsure she has the right lyrics. Roso and Yaz start booing. "Guys!

While do understand the song's lyrics here aren't all correct, you're only booing because she someone

else's!" Tisvana hissed. "Get outta here!" Roso hissed. "Crystal go on ahead you're in Invader Idol."

Tisvana said assuringly. "Hey! We cast our vote!" Yaz hissed. "Who's the Millionaire Yaz? Me? Or

you?" Tisvana hissed. "You." "Who saved you from the streets? Even though someone's preppy butt

Was horrible to me? Rude to me? Thinking she's better than me?" "You." "Now on this one What I

say goes! Roso? Shut up." Tisvana hissed. Tak walked in. "What song are you singing?" Yaz asked.

"Paranoid, by Garbage." Tak said shrugging. Tisvana stifled a laugh even though Paranoid is one of

her top 50 songs.

**Paranoid**

**Garbage**

**Tak: **You can Look, but you can't touch

I don't think I like you much

Heaven knows what a girl can't do

Heaven knows what you've got to prove

I think I'm Paranoid

And complicated

I think I'm Paranoid!

Manipulated.

Bend me, Break me anyway you need me

All I want is you

Bend me break me, Breaking down is easy

All I want is you.

I fall down to give you a thrill

Prop me up with another pill

If I should fail, I should fold

I nailed my fate to the stinking pole

I think I'm Paranoid

Manipulated

I think I'm Paranoid!

So Complicated.

Bend me, Break me anyway you need me

All I want is you

Bend me break me, Breaking down is easy

All I want is you

(I think I'm paranoid)2x

Bend me, Break me anyway you need me

All I want is you

Bend me break me, Breaking down is easy

All I want is you

Steal me, Deal me anyway you heal me

Maim me tame me you can never change me

Love me like me you come ahead and fight me

Please me Tease me, Go ahead and leave me

Bend me, Break me anyway you need me

As long as I want you baby it's all right

Bend me, Break me anyway you need me

As long as I want you baby it's all right

Tisvana stifled laugh got harder to contain, but Roso and Yaz seemed okay with Tak's choice of

song. "It's okay, A little OOC and this is you from one of Tis' universes, but good." Roso said. "Very

good, a little too...Eh oriented, but eh it's alright." Yaz said. "Go-Go ahead Tak-" Tisvana laughed

telling her to leave. They looked up as Tak saw Crystal. "Hey! You! Who the H-(Censored) are you

and why do you think you're my sister?! I'm an only smeet!" Tak yelled chasing after Crystal. "Hey!

It's you! Why are you with MY Man?" Crystal hissed. "I thought you hated him!" Crystal hissed.

"Yours? You mean MINE! I live with him! He even told me he lurved me!" Tak argued. "Me too! And

Hey! Why're you flirting with him! You hate him!" Crystal argued. "I Don't! I did, but Now I don't!"

Tak hissed. "And you don't live with me and the smeets!" Crystal hissed. "What're you talking about?!

I live with him and only 1 smeet! Lon!" Tak hissed. Lon ran in. "Hi mommy! Who's she?" Lon asked.

"I'm Crystal Zim's WIFE" Crystal hissed. "No! Mommy's Daddy's wife!" Lon hissed. "Well actually]

Irkens don't marry so Lon you're actually a bastard child, but still." Tak said. "Mommy! You cussed!"

Lon argued. "No, a bastard child is a child that was born unplanned. 90 percent of the World is like

that!" Tak informed. "No....I don't think so...You pulled that number off your head." Lon said shaking

her head. Tisvana at this groaned. "THIS is what happens when someone from a ZaOCr universe comes

to a ZaTr universe! Guys! Your Zim's are in different universes! Zim1 is Mated to Tak and Zim2 is

Married to Crystal!" Tisvana explained shooing them. "Alright lets get to the interviews" She said

clapping

**Interviewing The Acceptances, The old Acceptances, and the next Contestants **

**Crystal**

"I don't see why my sister thinks she's married to MY Zim! I mean they never had anything going

on!...Did they? Anyway I'm winning this and being a cross universe star, although why hasn't anyone

heard of me here? I mean I still exist I'm still Tak's sister! Or am I?"

**Tak**

"WHY DOES THAT CRAZY PERSON THINK SHE'S MARRIED TO ZIM AND IS MY SISTER?

I don't have a sister! And Zim would never cheat on me! He cares too much for Lon, even though he

doesn't admit it. I'm winning this and that crazy person can kiss my foot! Zim loves me and Lon!

Right?

**Quinn**

"I win or you all die."

**Zim (You vote Accepted or not?)**

"These people have no sense in talent, my singing was GENIUS! They accept the Dib filth? And

have the readers vote on whether I make it in or not? To most people this would be nerve wrecking, but

I'm just too awesome to break down and- PLEASE DON'T DENY ZIM OF BEING HERE!"

**Lon**

"I don't know why that lady thinks she's related to Mommy, or why they won't let Daddy come see

me....Okay dropping the cute routine, let dad in! We all trained very hard and he's the only one that

didn't break a window or mirror in the base! I broke two. He's talented! Like me! Because I look so

much and sound so much like him, Daddy's probably losing his mind in the box they call a waiting

room. Please if you don't like Daddy, Do it for me, so we can Sing to the death here and see who wins.

Please and so we can beat the Dib Shoe, (Did she just call Dib a Shoe? I'm going to use that)"

**Interviewing the Next Contestants**

**Teresa**

"Hi I'm like Teresa, and I'm Lon's best friend! I like know she's an alien, it was SO scary at first!

Like OMG she's a horrible blood sucking Alien! But since then I learned that alien-er....Irkens aren't

horrible, they're just like us! Just so much Cooler! I'll like Win this and then I can say I bested the

coolest race in the universe! Hi Lon!"

**Helena**

"Hi I'm Helena, It's interesting being here with all these well trained singers, I've been verbose to

everyone here so far, and some of them while they talk verbiage, I'm sure I can beat everyone here.

On the way here people attacked me though they cottered my finger off see? Oh you don't want to

see my wound? Fine, but no one can handle what I'm singing! It's exquisite, majestic, and lovely!

But you Plebeians, and Philistines wouldn't know it." (BIG WORDS THEY HURT!!!)

**GIR**

" WEEHOO! I'm on TV! I'ma win's me a shiny trophy! And I'ma fill it with cheese! I'ma sing I's

sing good! Doom doom doom doom....."


	3. The Third Set of Mostly Randomness!

**Invader Idol Interviewing the Judges**

**Tisvana**

"Still Dib"

**Yaz**

"Still Dib"

**Roso**

"Still Tak."

**Invader Idol**

Tisvana and Roso blew on stuff as Yaz let Helena in. "Wasn't Teresa next?" Tisvana asked. "I'm

going to get the depressing song over first!" Yaz yelled crying. Tisvana and Roso glanced to each other.

"Wait call in Zim. We have some news for him." Tisvana stopped Yaz. "Zim you're in, but you have to

do something life threatening do this OFF camera so you don't get killed." Tisvana said. Roso stared at

Tisvana confused. "You have to go into a fight with Tak and Crystal set things straight. Maybe even

confuse them, or you aren't on" Tisvana said bored. "But I don't want to die." Zim commented. "Then

walk off." Tisvana told him. He sighed and walked into a room where Crystal and Tak were screeching.

Helena walked in with a black flowing dress. "You're singing....." Tisvana asked. "Hello by

Evanescence. It's a Wonderful piece."

**Hello **

**Evanescence**

**Helena: **Playground School Bell rings

Again

Rain clouds come to play..

Again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind

giving you someone to talk to...

Hello

If I smile and don't...

Believe

Soon I know I'll wake.

From this Dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.

Hello I'm your lie

living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

all that's left of yesterday...

Tisvana and Roso stared unimpressed, by the emo song. Not emo, but depressing. "I'm saying it's

good because it's pretty." Tisvana sighed. "I'm saying it's good because it's Helena" Roso sighed. Yaz

rolled her eyes and motioned Helena to go on. "Bring in Teresa" Tisvana said. "What are you

drawing?" Roso asked looking over her shoulder. "Tak and Zim. Not a ZaTr picture, but remember

the spaceship scene in IDOF?" Tisvana said. "Yeah, Oh yea! I was wondering why all those squiggles

were on her." Teresa walked in preppy like. "Okay prep, what are you going to sing? Fabulous?" Roso

asked. "Actually One Girl Revolution, but Thanks for the idea." Teresa said. "Wait! Which Version?"

Tisvana asked. "The original one." Tisvana nodded getting out lyrics.

**One Girl Revolution**

**Super chick**

**Teresa: **I wear a disguise

I'm just your average Jane

The super doesn't stand for model

but that doesn't mean I'm plain

If all you see is how I look

You miss the super chick within

And while I christen you Titanic

underestimate and swim

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

I've got the rifle gonna be myself

And I'll be everything

that I want to be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot

Bang!

That you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl Revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a One Girl Revolution.

Some people see the Revolution

But most only see the girl

I can lose my hard earned freedom

if my fear defines my world

I declare my independence

from the critics and the stones

I can fight my revolution

I can learn to stand alone

And I'll be everything

that I want to be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot

Bang!

That you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl Revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a One Girl Revolution.

(One girl Revolution)x3

And I'll be everything

that I want to be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot

Bang!

That you hear round the world

And I'm a One Girl Revolution

I'm a One Girl Revolution...

I'm a One Girl Revolution.....

Tisvana and Roso looked rather unappeased while Yaz seemed entertained. "It was entertaining, but

It's not the BEST of songs" Tisvana said. "Your singing could use some work too." Roso added. "I

liked it!" Yaz hissed. "It was good enough to get you in though, right Roso?" Tisvana asked. He

nodded. "Yes!" Teresa said and ran off. "She isn't getting very far is she?" Roso asked. "No." Tisvana

said shaking her head. GIR ran in hyper and excited. "GIR!" Tisvana, Roso, and Yaz exclaimed.

"I's singing a song about WAFFLES!" GIR said jumping around on his head. "Hi GIR!" Hally and

Mal swooned. "Hi Hally! Hi Mal! Hi Mal!" GIR greeted. "He said Mal twice!" Roso pointed out.

"Mal's pretty!" GIR said, and then Hally and Mal got into a fight. "Waffles?" Tisvana asked. GIR

nodded with his tongue sticking out

**Do You Like Waffles?**

**(Eh, I don't know a funny guy?)**

**GIR: **Do you Like Waffles?

(Yeah we like Waffles)

You like Pancakes?

(Yeah we like pancakes!)

You like French Toast?

(Yeah we Like French Toast!)

Dodododo Can't wait to get a mouthful!

Do you Like Waffles?

(Yeah we like Waffles)

You like Pancakes?

(Yeah we like pancakes!)

You like French Toast?

(Yeah we Like French Toast!)

Waffles!

(dododo)

Waffles!

(dododo)

Waffles!

Dodododo Can't wait to get a mouthful!

Tisvana and Roso stared jaws dropped. "GIR not a very good song, but since we don't want half

America mad at us, We are letting you in." Roso said. Tisvana nodded content. "Is that all?" Yaz asked.

Tisvana nodded. "Well for this part the next people coming in are all Tallest, then SIR units, then more

Irkens." Tisvana said

**Meanwhile...**

Zim was being pulled by Tak and Crystal. "Stop!" He pleaded dizzy from other stuff they did. "He's

MINE!" Tak hissed. "No! He married me!" Crystal hissed. Lon walked in with a lollipop and stared.

"Daddy? Why is Mom and a crazy lady fighting over you?" Lon asked. "Eh, I don't know." Zim said

distressed at losing use of his arms. "I don't even know the magenta eyed Irken Tak!" Zim hissed

ripping his arm away. "What the- What do you mean?" Crystal asked dropping his arm. "If you haven't

heard the judges for the 50th Time! You. Aren't. From. This. Place." Zim said slowly, and a little OOC.

"Yeah go home you snobby Rich girl!" Lon commented, but got bored and then ate her lollipop. Poor

Crystal isn't getting a break. "Hey! Be nice to our 'guest' She crossed universes just to be here" Quinn

said coming out of the shadows. "Speaking of crossing universes isn't the next one having Kaia, Myra,

and Laura?" Lon asked well edumucated. "Irk! And isn't the one after that where Red, Purple, and

others come in?" Quinn asked. "Zim, I've been to two universes like Lon, and...When Kaia, your mom,

and Laura get within two feet of Red, He's getting what he deserves. Purple not so much" Quinn

explained with a shudder. "Oh yeah, you HAVE a mother in another universe. She's insane!" Lon

added sounding like GIR. "I'm going off to hide right now, because this other Universe thing is getting

scary." Zim said walking off. "Daddy! I was waiting for you to torture the Dib Shoe!" Lon pleaded.

"Screw hiding if Helena and Dib don't know each other because he's from a different universe To

torture the Dib Filth!" Zim said and bounded off. "No! He's a shoe! SHOE!" Lon cried running after

Zim, and Tak and Crystal were left alone. "Now where the Hell am I your sister?" Tak asked. "When

did you marry Zim? You treat him like a b-(censored) in my universe." Crystal asked. "I guess it..."

**Back with Ye old Forgotten Judges**

"Poor Crystal, ah well next round People will treat her better, because people from her own universe

are joining" Tisvana said happy, Roso and Yaz rolled their eyes. "Want me to get the Blow torch

again?" Tisvana asked. "I mean Yes! Crystal will be so much happier with people from her own

universe!" They said and ran off.

**Interviewing The Acceptances **

**Teresa**

"I like SO got in it. Me and Lon will like so rule them it's like not even funny, and I'm like using like,

like 50 times this, like, interview so I can, like, win that bet with, like, Sumera.Like everyone will like

fail, like, because, like, Lon and, like, I are, like, the best singers so, like, when we , like, turn on, like,

each other, like, we'll, like, so, like, not, like, care, like, who, like, wins, and like still, like, be, like,

Best friends! And I've like only, like, used like, like 30 times! So like extend my like interview, like,

please? Like?"

**Helena**

"Could Teresa have made anymore noise if she had a megaphone over an airbus in the heart of New

York? The answer to that is no. With the trophy and money I'll get, I plan to give it all to charity. I'll

force them to build tributaries and canals in deserts. So water will get down there and be evaporated to

make it rain. You doubt my ingenious way to provide the poor people will work? I do admit it's

controversial, but I believe it'll work, and maybe help the people of Vatican City get more land. They

can't possibly have mapped the whole globe, there are unpopulated unclaimed islands somewhere."

**GIR**

"Hello! I've got monkeys in me! They's wants the BIG shiny cup! REAL Bad! I's done Bye!"

**Zim (Again)**

"Hello, I just wanted to congratulate you on making a fine decision and letting me in. I also want to

find the B-(censored) that told Tisvana to make me say I KNEW Crystal and do all that stuff off camera

that could have made me be killed! But thank Irk Tak was busy with Lon or else that would have been

a quick painful death. Boy that sure was funny how confused Crystal was when I told her I didn't know

her, even after I told her I loved her. But I Will find the pig that told Tisvana to make me do that! I

will find YOU! And when I do, you will pay. Sleep Peacefully Now! For it Will be the last Peaceful

Sleep you will Know from this moment on!"

**Interviewing The next Contestants**

**Kaia**

"Hello I know you remember me. I am Zim's mother, support, and...ZIM IS NOT YOURS RED! I

swear when I find that A-(censored) He will pay for putting my baby on trial! And he will Pay a slow

and PAINFUL death! You hear me Red? Revenge and luck has always been on MY side! After I beat

you in singing you will Remember Who is superior! Bwahahahaha! (Yep. That's Zim's Mom)"

**Myra**

"WHY THE HELL AM I MENTIONED ALL THE TIME AND THIS IS MY FIRST LINE?! I am

always neglected to Kaia. And She's crazy ya know that? I'm just glad I'm getting my first Line the

whole time I've existed, and I get to talk to Purple again. I'm not talking to Zim though, he killed my

mother, and you know what else? I am winning this!"

**Laura (InvaderZIM'sgirl123's)**

"I'm Laura, and like Crystal I know it's a little harder for me, but I'm good. I think Tisvana will let

me in, the others might look at me like I'm weird being the second and only person here with both

Black eyes, but you know it's fine to me. Wait. Those two up there like Red and Purple? Only Purple?

Well.....My time here's going to suck isn't it? No, I can straighten things out...I hope."

**Red**

"Which universe am I from you ask? The DoTs one. Why? Oh S-(censored) Kaia's here? Why must

wherever I go either Zim or Kaia torture me? Zim's here too? Oh my life's going to- WILL YOU STOP

TELLING ME THINGS! IF YOU HAVE NO COMFORTS TO GIVE THEN GO JACOB MARLEY!

What? I cared for Zim when he was a smeet! No I- WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE HERE

HATE ME? Tisvana? I knew she had something to do with it. It always happens to me doesn't it?"


	4. The Forth Set With Couples!

**Interviewing the Judges**

**Tisvana**

"Zim's got this all wrapped up now. Dib's lost his chance to win this."

**Yaz**

"Dib's still in it, because I know as because Tisvana's letting ME be the main writer for IDOF:NoP

the closer an animal gets to extinction the more violent they become, and Dib's chances of winning will

do just that."

**Roso**

"Tak, she's still here and can pull good songs quicker at the last minute."

**A Surprise meeting Of Red and Kaia before the Idol**

"You!" Kaia hissed to Red. "Kaia! Good I was just looking for you!" Red stuttered. "I'ma kill you

for putting our baby on trial!" Kaia yelled grabbing Red. "He kills me though!" Red pleaded Kaia set

him down. "Kaia people like me because I'm a tallest and like you because you're Zim's mom, but

you're insane" Red explained. Kaia glared. "We should go in at a duet then we have a larger chance at

winning, why with you and your good voice and me and my good songs-" Red was stopped by Kaia.

"If it isn't by Evanescence it isn't a song I'm doing" She hissed and walked off. "And yet I still love

her. Maybe I'M insane" Red muttered walking off.

**Invader Idol**

"Bring in Kaia Yaz" Tisvana called, but to her surprise Red and Kaia walked in. "Yeah uh Red, you're

next go outside." Tisvana said motioning him out. "We're doing a duet." Kaia stated. "YOU? And

RED?" Yaz asked. "Bring Me To Life by Evanescence." She said. "What is with Evanescence?

Everyone is doing it!" Roso said.

**Bring Me To Life**

**Evanescence**

**Kaia: **How can you see into my eyes

like open doors

Leading you down into my core

where I've become so Numb

Without a Soul my spirit

Sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there

And lead it back home

(**Red: **Wake me up)

Wake me up Inside!

(Can't wake up)

Wake me up Inside

(Save me)

Call my name and Save me from the Dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to Run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save Me)

Save Me from the Nothing I've Become

Now that I know what I'm Without

You can't just leave me

Breath into me and make me real

Bring me to Life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up Inside!

(Can't wake up)

Wake me up Inside

(Save me)

Call my name and Save me from the Dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to Run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save Me)

Save Me from the Nothing I've Become

Bring me to Life

(I've been living a lie, There's nothing left inside)

Bring me to Life

Frozen inside without your

Touch without your love

Darling only you are the life

among the dead

**Red: **All this time I can't believe

I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.

**Kaia: **I've been sleeping 1000 years

It seems

Got to open my eyes to

Everything

**Red: **Without a thought

Without a voice Without a soul

(**Kaia: **Don't let me die here)

(Wind: There must be something more)

**Kaia: **Bring me to Life.

(**Red: **Wake me up)

**Kaia: **Wake me up Inside!

(Can't wake up)

Wake me up Inside

(Save me)

Call my name and Save me from the Dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to Run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save Me)

Save Me from the Nothing I've Become

(**Kaia: **Bring me to Life)

**Red: **I've been Living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to Life)

Tisvana and Roso stare gawking and Yaz is wide eyed. "Why do Red's lines sound like Zim's?" Yaz

asked. " Because Red and Zim are so much alike! My Gosh that really was a fitting song." Tisvana

answered. "You should have used that in the death of Kaia" Roso said. "So do we make it or not?"

Red asked. "D-(Censored) You Red! You always find a way under my skin! It's a good song!" Tisvana

barked hissing. "Go ahead You're a great singer! Although we know you used Kaia." Yaz said. Red

and Kaia ran in. "I'm never getting THAT out of my head" Tisvana said tearing up. "Bad memories?"

Roso asked. "Yeah." Tisvana cried. "Oh don't cry Tis" Roso said and half hugged her with his arm.

"Yes!" She muttered. "What?" Roso asked. "Nothing, it reminds me of things." Tisvana said crying

more, but not without a quick glare from Yaz. "Roso, It hurts me to always do the door thing. Can you

help me?" Yaz said in a seductive tone. "Sure" Roso agreed and left Tisvana for Yaz. "Thank Roso"

Yaz said. "Send in Tallest Laura" Tisvana told them, Tallest Laura walked in. "I'm doing My Heart

Beats Like a Drum by ATC" She said

**My Heart Beats Like a Drum**

**ATC**

**Laura: **I close my eyes

Close the door

I won't Worry anymore

I've been waiting for you

everyday and every night!

Out the Light

Let it flee

I don't want to be afraid

I've been waiting for you

Tonight it is Right

Stars Shine Bright

I just Really wanna be with you

I celebrate pray for the day

When all my wishes will be coming true

My Heart beats like a drum like a drum

(dam dam dam)

And my feet step the beat like a drum

(dam dam dam)

My Heart beats like a drum like a drum

(dam dam dam)

And my feet step the beat like a drum

(dam dam dam)

I think of you everyday

I've been waiting for a call

Just the sound of your voice

Anytime and Anyway

Dream of you since that day

When I saw you the First time

at the Hardrock Café

**Guys Voice: **Tonight is Right

Stars shine bright

I just Really wanna be with you

I celebrate pray for the day

When all my wishes will be coming true

**Laura: **My Heart beats like a drum like a drum

(dam dam dam)

And my feet step the beat like a drum

(dam dam dam)

My Heart beats like a drum like a drum

(dam dam dam)

And my feet step the beat like a drum

(dam dam dam)

**Guys Voice: **I close my eyes Close the door

I won't Worry anymore

I've been waiting for you

**Laura: **My Heart beats like a drum like a drum

(dam dam dam)

And my feet step the beat like a drum

(dam dam dam)

My Heart beats like a drum like a drum

(dam dam dam)

And my feet step the beat like a drum

(dam dam dam)

Tisvana stared at the lyrics. Yaz and Roso stared at Laura. "Is she one of Yours?" Roso asked.

Tisvana nodded knowing the was lying through her teeth. "It's Good! Go on in!" They said and Laura

ran in. "Oh yeah another thing Roso, She ISN'T mine! She's InvaderZIM'sgirl123's! I had honestly

never heard of this song." Tisvana said. "Great!" Yaz hissed. "Leave them alone. Who's next? Myra?"

Tisvana asked. "Is she hers too?" Roso asked. "No she's mine, she just has never said anything."

Tisvana answered. "Hi I'm Myra don't ask and, we'll get along fine. My Immortal" She hissed.

"GIRLS DO SAVING JANE, SUPERCHICK, SOMEONE THAT ISN'T EVANESCENCE!" Tisvana

yelled. "Well there are very few songs by girls" Myra hissed.

**My Immortal**

**Evanescence (AGAIN)**

**Myra: **I'm so tired being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These Wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much

that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your Voice it Chased away

All the Sanity in Me

These Wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much

that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Tisvana Glared. "We've had enough of these emo songs! You've already ruined my month." Tisvana

hissed. "Yeah! We're tired of Evanescence!" Yaz added. "It's okay to me." Roso said shrugging. "Out!"

They all said and Myra ran off ashamed to say the least. "Let's see How Everyone is." Tisvana

suggested.

**In the Main place**

"I'm better at playing Invaders than you!" Sumera hissed. "Don't make fun of my family!" Lon

hissed right back, while they were busy playing a game. "I'm going to destroy it!" Sumera hissed. Lon

threw the game back upset. "CHEATER!" She yelled. "I know you are but what am I?" Sumera

laughed. "I'm going back to playing that racing game." Lon hissed sticking her tongue out. Teresa

walked up. "Hey Lon? Want to help me make a tepee? I'm bored." Lon cocked her head. "I don't know

how to." Lon said shrugging. "My Great Grandmother taught me. Come on!" Teresa said and they ran

off. And over in another corner Kaia and Red were fighting. "I already told you! HE DESTROYED

HALF OF IRK! I'm the leader! What? Do I leave a threat?" Red yelled. "He was your son! Don't try

to have him killed! This is why I'd be a better role model!" Kaia hissed. "You cut his antennae off! Who

does that?" Red hissed. "It was to discipline him!" Kaia hissed. Red started up yelling, but Kaia walked

off content thinking she had won the argument. "Why the Hell do I still love her?" Red said and walked

off the other direction.

**Interviewing the Acceptances**

**Kaia**

"You know I'm still mad at Red, and I'm doing the tough routine, but I still you know...Love him.

It's hard not to. That's the only reason I did the duet, but I know he's probably tired of me. I decided

the song, because it's true! When I win I'm having some lyric from the song engraved on to the trophy.

Wake Me up Inside I think."

**Red**

"I don't know why Kaia won't drop Zim's Exile or banishment. She acts like I've committed high

Treason! But I can't figure out two things, one why She agreed to do a duet and hates me, and two

Why I still love her! She's Insane! But her song picking was genius, We wouldn't have gotten in with

any other song, and it's an all round good song, and it fits her perfectly. Irk I'm going to lose my mind

this way."

**Tallest Laura**

"That was a clever thing Tisvana did to let me in. I know I'm winning this though, I mean with Red

and Kaia preoccupied with their hate/love relationship, Lon and Sumera's feud, Teresa's poor songs,

and Dib being Dib, I'll win this! I know I will."

**Interviewing the Next Contestants (NOT SIRS)**

**Revan Blackheart**

"I'm sure Tisvana Remembers me, and Yaz. I'm winning this I am the god of Evil! You can't deny

me of what's rightfully mine, and as for Quinn? We'll see who falls first."

**Xenia**

"I'm Winning this, I'm sure a bunch of you have heard of me, They aren't stupid enough to turn

me away. Tisvana respects me, Maybe this is how I'll redeem myself. From what? Eh, you'll have to

find out about me from the universe I'm from to find out. I'm not sure but I think I'm the only Vortian

here. Odd."

**Lea**

"You all know me? Lea? The Homicidal Maniac, I may not be from a specific universe, Except for

Invader Lea, but that's a Youtube Series that's going to start. What? For those that know me know I

hate music? Well, I do. But I'm winning this. OR ALL OF YOU DIE YOU HEAR ME? I'm not insane

just sanity challenged. Anyway I'm doing a song "Erica" wrote. I'm not telling you! What?

YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!


	5. The Shortest Fifth Set

**Interviewing the Judges**

**Tisvana**

"Zim, well maybe the person who Fr-(censored) wishes me Happy Birthday! But yeah still Zim."

**Yaz**

"Still Dib."

**Roso**

"Tak"

**Invader Idol**

Tisvana stared happily forward in her little Pink dress she had for occasions. "Okay People Let's

get this on the road!" She announced. "I have to update IDOF, and see if my Computer saved the

DOTS next chapter! Oh and thanks for probably DELETING all of it!" Tisvana hissed. "You're

welcome!" Yaz said sarcastically. "Okay next in is Revan Blackheart." Tisvana announced "Hey this

IS a T rated story, should we like stop him in the middle and check the lyrics?" Yaz asked. "It's T for

lyrics Yaz, I mean it would suck if bleeped out words in a song. Besides I'm sure it's okay." Tisvana

said. A Virken with a scythe walked in. He wore a dress like the Degarr do. "Hi Revan!" Tisvana

greeted. "Peace" Yaz replied. Revan walked past. "Beyond Redemption." He stated. "I'm not in for a

full blown cuss fight here, but by who?" Tisvana asked. "Him" Revan said. "Who?" Yaz asked. "HIM"

Revan hissed. "Yaz it's a band. I think. Okay I'm not sure, let's just assume it is one." Tisvana said

pausing.

**Beyond Redemption**

**HIM**

**Revan Blackheart**: Oh I see your scars I know where they're from  
So sensually carved and bleeding until you're dead and gone  
I've seen it all before beauty and splendor torn  
It's when heaven turns to black and hell to white  
Right so wrong and wrong so right

Now

Feel it turning your heart into stone  
Feel it piercing your courageous soul  
Beyond now - redemption  
No one's gonna catch you when you fall

Oh I see you crawl you can barely walk  
With arms wide open you keep on begging for more  
I've been there before knocking on the same door  
It's when hate turns to love and love to hate  
Faith to doubt and doubt to faith

Now

Feel it turning your heart into stone  
Feel it piercing your courageous soul  
Beyond now - redemption  
No one's gonna catch you when you fall

Feel it turning your heart into stone  
Feel it piercing your courageous soul  
Beyond now - redemption  
No one's gonna catch you when you fall

Yaz glared at Tisvana. Roso raised his eye. And the want to rhyme to make things better is almost too

hard to deny. "Yeah... Eh, Revan hate the lyrics, love the song!" Tisvana said thinking. "Lyrics are the

song!" Yaz argued. "No the tune is! Go back to your rap Yaz!" Tisvana argued. "Go back to your

Techno Tis!" Yaz argued. "It's a pretty good song! I like it! Eh, go on! And....TISVANA YAZ D

-(censored) STOP FIGHTING!" Roso yelled as Revan walked on. "Techno!" "Rap!" Yaz and Tis

argued. "Shut the F-(censored for HORRID word) up! Techno sucks because it doesn't HAVE lyrics

and Rap sucks because it doesn't HAVE a tune!" Roso yelled. "Come in Xenia!" Xenia walked in.

"Hey a Vortian!" Tisvana said shooting up. "Wait isn't she from a ZaOCr universe?" Yaz asked. "But

she's a Vortian! And was part of the Resisty!" Tisvana said. Yaz nodded. "She's cool." Roso said

looking off. "I'm doing Miracle by Paramore" Xenia said.

**Miracle**

**Paramore**

**Xenia: **I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
And I have I told you

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and...

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

"Pretty good!" Yaz said Roso agreed. "Anyone notice that all OC's get in?" Roso asked. "Peh, you

DO know in the next set one OUC is not coming in right?" Tisvana said. "Who?" Yaz asked. "Wait for

the next set!" Tisvana yelled. They nodded and Xenia walked in. Lea came in grinning.

"Lea! Killed Zanna yet?" Tisvana asks sounding EXACTLY like Lea. "Believe me I will." Lea

replied. "I love voicing Lea" Tisvana muttered. "So what song are you singing Lea?" Tisvana asked.

"Wait how will we know if Lea's singing or lip-syncing?" Yaz asked. "Is it a difference? In MY show

I am voiced by Tisvana. In fact we're like the same people." Lea argued. "Tisvana's a Homicidal grudge

holding B-(censored)?" Yaz asked. "Zanna." Tisvana hissed. "Lea" Yaz replied. "SO fitting that Two

best friends are playing the enemies!" Roso said. "I'm doing This is Our Year by Delilah Grey. The

song writer for MY show" Lea said. "That's a little happy." Yaz said confused. "Of course it is." Lea

replied. "But it isn't on You Tube!" Roso argued. "Let's see, Quinn, All the Homicidal Maniacs are

doing it. And who actually follows that?" Lea asked. Tisvana paused and nodded.

**This is Our Year**

**Delilah Grey**

**Lea: **Standing in the Shadows

Learning how to Stick up for myself

Bottle up my fears

This is our year

Nothings gonna stand in my way

I'll go my way (way)

separate myself from the rest

waiting for a brighter day

gonna get there someday soon

Someday....(someday..)

Standing in the shadows

Learning how to stand up for my rights

Bottle up my tears this is our year.

"It's too short" Roso said. "It's supposed to you know be a theme song? It's not 100 verses, but it's

long enough! This set's full of short songs isn't it?" Yaz said. Tisvana nodded. "It's pretty anyway" Yaz

said. "Yeah!" Tisvana said. "YOU don't have an opinion! We don't even know if Lea was actually

singing! How do we know it's not you?" Yaz asked. "I sing murder, suicide, Running Away, and emo

songs. Like the Song I was right!" Tisvana argued. "You wrote that one." Roso said. "AND?" Tisvana

asked. "AND it's-Okay fine go in Lea." Yaz said. "Roso just to say watch what you do, who you hang

out with or.....You might have an unsightly ending by Minnie." Lea laughed. "This is too short!"

Tisvana announced. "Who's going to Sing American Pie?" Roso asked. "No One! Yaz since you've

been dying to see a song I wrote by ME singing it, and If I GET bored this actually could be on You

Tube since I have a Video for it, Here it is" Tisvana hissed.

**I Was Right**

**Helena**

**(Not Even singing to the Tune)Tisvana: **The Call of the Dead

The Screams of No Light

The Tears that were Falling

For you Last night

You claimed it Was true

I knew it was not

When the End is coming

It's not too late to stop

The Blood that Shed to see you

The Lies you spread beneath you

And I tried to warn you to

To end the killing

To end the shrill cries of Dawn

and When you say you were wrong

I know it's

Just another Ploy

To get me on your side

To try again

And it's all a lie

And I'm Right

The Blood on the Floor

The cuts on my skin

The Judgment laid down

Before you could sin

You started it all

But now it can't stop

And now you chase me

As I run down the Hall.

The Blood that Shed to see you

The Lies you spread beneath you

And I tried to warn you to

To end the killing

To end the shrill cries of Dawn

and When you say you were wrong

I know it's

Just another Ploy

To get me on your side

To try again

And it's all a lie

And I'm Right

But you know I trusted in you

You abused it, You tried to make me your slave

Unforgivable, Unforgettable, Unable to see past

The coldness that you bled

The Blood that Shed to see you

The Lies you spread beneath you

And I tried to warn you to

To end the killing

To end the shrill cries of Dawn

and When you say you were wrong

I know it's

Just another Ploy

To get me on your side

To try again

And it's all a lie

And I'm Right

The Blood I shed to Love you

The Lies you spread beneath you

And I will not to warn you to

That it's too late to stop

I tried to run your shop

The boat that kept a float

Because you Lied...

And I've Always been right

"Yeah yeah, I sometimes write songs about emo things. Thanks for Ruining my Birthday Yaz."

Tisvana hissed. "I'm depressed now." Tisvana added. "It could have been prettier had you actually

sung it." Yaz said, which prompted Roso to hit her shoulder. "Well let's get to the interviews" Roso

said. "If you want you can come to a party with me." Yaz said. "Yeah, but that would involve throwing

you out of a car so we don't get killed." Tisvana said depressed. "Besides you always tell us how creepy

the Happy Birthday song is." Yaz said. "True it's like a psychotic little kid would sing." Tisvana said.

"Can We interview the people yet?" Roso asked. "Sure go ahead."

**Interviewing the Acceptances (One liners....-_-' Roso blames Tisvana)**

**Revan Blackheart**

" Hello, I'll be winning this."

**Xenia**

"I'm telling you I'll redeem myself for winning this!"

**Lea**

"Hi Zanna! Look I'm famous and you aren't!"

**Interviewing the Next Set (Paragraphs. Yeah don't Ask) (Next three chapters SIR's)**

**Hally**

"Hello, I am Winning this. Hello Quinn, Remember me? The BKR you SHOT? Well I'm still alive

and D-(censored) proud of it! Let's see you Beat me. I'm a hard core BKR and it's time you get shown

up." (Flicks her off, but it's blurred)

**Mal**

"Tisvana's judging? Oh this is almost Too Easy. Hi Quinn, I'm the Person you shot's best friend! Who

killed me because of you! Oh and Hi GIR, how are you?"

**Chris**

"I'm winning it, you may think that us SIR units aren't competitive, but who wouldn't want to be the

one with a trophy?"

**New Updated Rules.**

**Songs Must fit the Rating**

**NO MORE EVANESCENCE**

**Cussing out the Judges is Automatic Disqualification.**

**SIR's must have Some slight personality, Or Monotone.**

**Pie is Awesome**

**NO MORE SUBMISSIONS TO INVADER IDOL**


	6. The Sixth set of Normality and No Rules

**Interviewing the Judges**

**Tisvana**

"I know who's going to be the first person to break the no Evanescence rule. Hally. But then again

her life is like those in the Evanescence videos. If Hally gets in then the whole Idol is completely

flipped. Hally is slightly the sad emo lady, but she picks good hidden songs. If Hally were Hal she'd

pick Time of Dying. That's how she rolls."

**Yaz**

"If Mal gets in then this is flipped, Mal Vs. Dib? Mal fool, I don't care if Tisvana says Hally's

better! Mal's taken the Fr-(censored) bullet twice for her! Hally's Evanescence, and Mal? The good

ol' forgotten singers."

**Roso**

"Who the Hell is Chris?"

**Invader Idol**

Tisvana and Yaz glare at Roso who's been hiding the awesome cake from them. "Hally" "Mal"

Tisvana and Yaz glared at each other. "Send in Hally!" Tisvana said. "You know no one will obey

any You Tube restrictions rule right?" Yaz asked. "Yep." Tisvana said. Hally walked in. "I am doing

Everybody's Fool. Evanescence" Hally said. "Pay up Roso" Tisvana said, and Roso handed her a

twenty.

**Everybody's Fool**

**Evanescence**

**Hally: **Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

Tisvana nods a little. "I'm sorry, but the rules." Yaz said. "Yaz when was the last person that got

all of them right?" Tisvana said. "It's a great song!" Yaz agreed. "It's perfect for Hally." Roso said.

"Go on Hally." Tisvana said. "Wow it's been quite a while since we've checked on the other contestants

Should we do that before we go to Mal?" Yaz asked. "Of course! I wonder if Red's still alive."

**Meanwhile....**

Red passed Kaia with a slight passing glare. Kaia glared. "You know we're in a duet the least we

can do is talk." Kaia hissed. Red glared. "Right. Hi. Bye" Red hissed back. Kaia rolled her eyes.

"Jealous." Kaia hissed. "Of what?" Red snapped. "I survived what? 158 years? You survived 2!"

Red snapped. "You're just Jealous of me! That's why you hate me!" Kaia said. "Shut up. That is why

I don't talk to you!" Red hissed. "Fine I will!" "Fine!" Red and Kaia yelled. Kaia looked back as Red

walked off. "Why the Hell does he hate me?"

**Invader Idol**

"Got to love that drama." Tisvana said. "Amazing how NONE of them look at the TV or read this.

They'd be both surprised and embarrassed." Yaz said. " Here I'll give the person that makes them read

this 50 monies. NOT Dollars. Buy some nice Irken stuff that'll influence their next song for the duet."

Tisvana laughed. "Actually I know how Kaia feels." Yaz said. "How?" Roso asked. "You don't know?

Well HELL We're not going to talk about it on a story everybody reads!" Tisvana hissed. "Why? We

have all been dumped before!" Roso said. Tisvana grabbed him. "D.A Roso. All I'm going to say on

that matter." Tisvana hissed. "Didn't you have a brother with those initials?" Roso asked. Yaz ran out

crying. "What the F-(censored) was that for Roso? I do find it odd that the subject just came up, but

Don't torture Yaz! Or me! NEVER talk about Damien! NEVER!" Tisvana said. Roso opened his

mouth. "NEVER" Tisvana ordered. "You judge this one Roso, I'm going to find Yaz." Tisvana said

handing Roso a camera. A very fancy camera. "Kode wa nan desu ka?" Roso asked in Japanese

embarrassed not to recognize a camera. "Sode wa kamera desu." Tisvana answered as if he was stupid.

"Um...Yeah, I knew this was a camera...." Roso said embarrassed. "Why did you ask it in Japanese?"

Tisvana asked. "Because....I knew you spoke it and I wanted to hear your accent. I'm learning it."

Roso lied. "Right say good Morning to me in Japanese." Tisvana hissed. "Konichiwa?" Roso asked.

"Ohayou!" Tisvana hissed and stomped off. "She gets so mad when someone talks in a language she

knows and doesn't know something! I'm surprised she hasn't yelled at someone for not knowing what

hippopotomonstrosisqueapodaliophobia means!" Roso said. "Anata wa baka!" Tisvana called back.

"I don't speak Japanese!" Roso yelled back. "Well Learn! Because If I ask a question here it's in

Japanese!" Tisvana yelled. Roso shrugged. "I'll be doing Girl Next Door by Saving Jane" Mal said.

**Girl Next Door**

**Saving Jane**

**Mal: **Small town Homecoming Queen

She's the star in this scene

There's no way to deny she's lovely

Perfect skin perfect hair

Perfumed hearts everywhere

I just tell myself that inside she's ugly

Maybe I'm just jealous

I can't help but hate her

Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her....

She's a Prom Queen

I'm in the Marching band

She's a cheerleader

I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top Bunk

I'm sleeping on the floor

She's Miss America

I'm the just the girl next door.

Senior Class President

She must be heaven sent

She was never the Last one standing

A Back Seat debutaunt

Everything that you want

Never too harsh or too demanding

Maybe I'll admit it I'm a little bitter

Everybody loves her

but I just want to hit her

She's a Prom Queen

I'm in the Marching band

She's a cheerleader

I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top Bunk

I'm sleeping on the floor

She's Miss America

I'm the just the girl next door.

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself

Spend all my time wishing that I were someone else....

She's a Prom Queen

I'm in the Marching band

She's a cheerleader

I'm sitting in the stands

I get a little bit

She get a little More

She's Miss America

She's Miss America

I'm the just the girl next door.

I'm just girl next door

I'm just the girl next door

I'm just the girl next door

(She's the prom Queen)

Roso looks around. "Eh.... Yeah! Nice time to abandon me!" Mal stares. "You kind of stole Hally or

Tak's next song." Roso said unsurely. "Aw Come on! Guys! Why do I have to judge this song?" Roso

asked. "It's.......Eh......... Good.....And eh..........Go on." Roso said. Mal smiled and walked off. Tisvana

and Yaz came back in. "Thanks Roso." Tisvana said. "Yeah okay. Next is Chris." Tisvana said.

"Who the Hell is Chris?" Roso asked. "A SOUC." Tisvana answered. "Soup?" Yaz asked. "SOUC

a SIR other universe Character" Tisvana explained. "Bring in Chris"

**I Hate Everything About You**

**Three Days Grace**

**Chris: ** Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"I think it's okay." Roso said. "I've heard better." Yaz said. Tisvana nodded slightly to agree. "Sorry

Chris, No show." Roso said. Tisvana nodded. Chris walked out. "We just totally turned away an OUC.

I feel mean now." Tisvana said. "Yeah, me too, but it's needed sometime, We can't just be nice to all

of them!" Yaz said. Roso nodded. "Okay, well let's get to Interviewing." Tisvana said. "Woot!

Football!"Yaz yelled causing everyone to stare at her. "What? I like Interviewing." Yaz said.

**Interviewing the Acceptances**

**Hally**

"Poor Chris, now he has to watch us WIN THIS! But I do feel sorry for him and in the next few

sets we'll see how well they do. I like how the sets switch from SIR to Normal to SIR."

**Mal**

"I feel sorry for Chris! He must be so sad not getting in! And being the first OUC not to get in! That

stings more than it hurts! When I win I'll be sure to get him a gift! And Hi GIR!

**Interviewing the Next Contestants **

**Zanna**

"Hi Lea-oser! Guess what? I'm going to be famous and Much more than you! Just another thing I'm

better at than you! I hope you like have a nice loss! I'll see you when these Judges get like a sense of

music!"

**Erica**

"Hi Lea-Freak, I'm like here too! OMG what are the chances of that? Unfortunately so is Sheret-top,

but I'll finally be Famous! Like I SO rightfully deserve! Wait are we like all from the same show here?

Do we like Count as OUC's? When me and Zanna win I'm using the Trophy to get free makeup and

perms for like, forever! Wait Zanna's doing this on her own? Bah I'm still COOLER than you Lea!"

**Sheret**

(REALLY FAST) "HI LEA OMG I'M ON TV! HOW ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO WIN THIS! HI!

AM I IN A LITTLE BOX? HELLO? I HAD 5 LICKING STICKS ON THE WAY HERE! SO HOW

ARE YOU? I WANNA WIN I WANNA WIN!"

**Ron**

"Hi, I'm Ron, I'm Zanna's Boyfriend. Hi Lea I'd wish you good luck but I want to live to be 52. So

when I win I'm showing it off to Don. That Womanizing lady stealing (censored.) won't beat me at

this. Yes Lea Don is here too. You get one from our universe...You get all of us."

**Don **

"Hello my angel, I'd hate to take the spot light from you and your...Boyfriend (Ron: I'M ZANNA'S!)

But I am winning this, and best of luck to you. If you want Lea my Love, you can reconsider my little

offer, on marrying me. But come on this is neither the time nor the place for this. And Ron? I'm

squishing him like the bug he is. Oh and for those that don't know the names Donald. Vortian colonist."

**Lea's Response to all of her... "Homies"**

"Bring it on b-(censored) Zanna I will beat you so much Cake batter will look at you and say Dang!

And hi Derick (I'M ERICA!) Whatever, I'll beat you even more than your half-wit of a leader. And to

answer you preps, Yes we count as OUC's actually we aren't even OC's we're characters from a fan

series. Moron. And Sheret! Shut up! You just wasted an interview! (Half dazed) Hi Ron...(Shakes it

off) Aw...Do you care that Don likes me? Well Screw off both of you. And Don? Go F-(censored) a

horse.

**Yaz: **Wait I voice Zanna does that count as cussing out a judge?

**Tisvana :** No since Zanna herself isn't one. Like if someone cussed out Lea, She isn't me.

**Yaz: **But you just plain talk like her. It's different for me because I do something to my voice.

**Tisvana: **Can we end this?

**Yaz: **Yeah go ahead.


	7. The Seventh Set of Other Show Characters

**Interviewing the Judges**

**Tisvana**

"Who invited Zanna and the Whole IL gang?! They aren't even IZ! I'd know! I'm the creator! And

the ANIMATOR so why're THEY here?! At least Lea makes an appearance in IDOF!"

**Yaz**

"I invited Zanna and the whole IL gang, the best song pickers, I've been ruining Tis this week, By

the end of this, I'm going to win. Because The judges contest is walk off insane or watch it go to Hell."

**Roso**

"I'm surprised Yaz is doing that, I mean I think we're permanently bald after last time we screwed

with Tisvana, I think Yaz is insane now"

**Invader Idol**

Everyone stares at each other off the edge. "Come in Zanna!" Yaz called. Zanna walked in

snobbishly. "You like already know me, shut up, don't jack with me and we'll get along fine" Zanna

said. "Straight" Tisvana said rolling her eyes. "Straight yourself, I'm doing Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry."

Zanna hissed. "To you and Ron I suppose?" Yaz asked. Zanna nodded.

**Hot n' Cold**

**Katy Perry**

**Zanna: **You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you over think  
Always speak  
Critically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Tisvana glares at Yaz who glares back. "You PHAIL!" Tisvana hissed. "It's Great!" Yaz argued. Roso

glared rolling his eyes. "Why do I hang out with girls?" He asked. Yaz and Tisvana glared at him

grinning. "How was she?" They asked. "Come on! Best Friend!" Yaz cheered. "Blowtorch!" Tisvana

threatened "I vote independent!" Roso pleaded. "This ISN'T a democracy Roso" Tisvana hissed. Roso

gulped. "I vote for her!" He said and retaliated. Tisvana scoffed and motioned Zanna in. "Bring in

Erica" Tisvana ordered. "Irk no..." Yaz muttered under her breath. "Zanna's a finalist." Roso muttered.

"Listen if this comes down to Lea, and Zanna then I get new judges to find what the Hell happened"

Tisvana said. Erica walked in. "Hi I'm like Erica, I totally deserve to be here so don't think about

turning down good talent." Erica ordered. "Just go Derick." Tisvana hissed. "I'M ERICA! WHY

DOES NO ONE KNOW?! And you sound just like Lea-Freak!" Erica said offended. "SING!" Tisvana

yelled upset. Erica stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you!" Erica

argued. "Shut up!" Tisvana yelled. "You shut the Hell up!" She yelled and a sharp gasp exited through

the room. "Erica, I believe you just cussed out a judge." Tisvana said calmly. "No I didn't!" She lied.

"Out of here You broke our most enforced rule, Don't cuss out a judge." Tisvana said. Erica walked

out, the only person so far to be disqualified. "Who's next Sherry?" Tisvana asked. "Sheret. Yes come

on in Sheret!" Yaz said. Sheret leaped into the room happy as a clam. "Hi! Look! I'm in a little box!"

She shouted. "Hi Stem! Hi Harmony! Hi the rest! How are you!" Sheret asked. Tisvana nodded smiling

Sheret was the GIR of Invader Lea. "Okay I'm singing...... The Milkshake Song!" She said hopping.

"That has cussing every verse..." Tisvana said confused. Yaz shrugged and cheered Sheret on with

Roso.

**The Milkshake Song (Remember IZ Emmy's?)**

**Guess....**

**Sheret: **My Milkshake brings all the Bulls to the yard

And my Milk is better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

My Milkshake brings all the Bulls to the yard

And my Milk is better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

I could teach you how to make them charge

I know you want it...

The thing that makes me

What the bulls go crazy for...

My Milkshake brings all the Bulls to the yard

And my Milk is better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

My Milkshake brings all the Bulls to the yard

And my Milk is better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

Darn right it's better than yours

I could teach you how to make them charge

Tisvana nodded the only judge NOT confused about the lyrics. "1 out of 5 versions of My

Milkshake the COW version." Tisvana said laughing. Yaz blinked. "What other versions?" She asked.

"There's the Cow Version, My Milkshake Original, My Pokemon, D-tunes, and the teacher's way."

Tisvana explained. " Anyway Sheret you go in. Say hi to Lea for me." Tisvana said. "Okeydoke!"

Sheret said and ran out happily screeching. "Who's next? Ron or Don?" Tisvana asked. "Ron" Yaz

spit out. He walked in smiling. "Hi." He said quietly. "Happy that your girlfriend Lea got in?" Tisvana

asked. "I'M ZANNA'S! WHY DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS?!" He asked. "Because..." Tisvana

explained vaguely. "What're you singing?" Roso asked. "Hate by Plain White T's" Ron coughed.

"Wait...To whom is this for? You leaving Zanna?" Yaz asked. He shook his head. "It's just a song!"

He said defensively. "Right..." Roso laughed. "Ron and Lea Sitting in a Tree-" Ron coughed them

quiet.

**Hate (I Really Don't Like You)**

(Love Love Love Love Love Love)

**Ron: **You were everything I wanted

You were Everything a Girl could be

Then you left me broken hearted

Now you don't mean a thing to me.

All I wanted was your Love, love, love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

but I really Really Really don't like you

Now that's it's over

I don't even know an ounce about you

Brought you around

but you just brought me down..

Hate is a Strong Word

But I Really, really, Really don't like you.

(Really Don't Like you)

Thought that Everything was perfect

Isn't that how it's supposed to be?

Thought that you thought I was worth it

Now I think a little differently

All I wanted was your Love, love, love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

but I really Really Really don't like you

(Really don't Like you)

Now that's it's over

I don't even know an ounce about you

(Ounce about you)

Brought you around

but you just brought me down..

Hate is a Strong Word

But I Really, really, Really don't like you.

Now that it's over you can't hurt me

Now that it's over you can't break me down

(Oh, Oh, Oh)2x

All I wanted was your Love, love, love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

but I really Really Really don't like you

(Really don't Like you)

Now that's it's over

I don't even know an ounce about you

(Ounce about you)

Brought you around

but you just brought me down..

Hate is a Strong Word

But I Really, really, Really don't like you.

(Oh, Oh, Oh)5x

(Really Don't Like You)4x

Tisvana and Roso stared. "D-(censored) it. Okay We're letting the readers Vote, in your comment

does Ron get in or not? Remember like what we did with Zim? Yeah go wait Ron. Come in Don. Oh

vote on him too, since this is an unfair thing GET USED TO IT THIS IS HOW THE STORY ROLLS"

Tisvana said boredly. Yaz nodded. "I'm singing..." Don said with a dramatic pause to possibly comb

his antennae. "Miss Murder. AFI."

**Miss Murder**

**AFI**

**Don: **Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Beg You to stay if I...

Take my Life!

(Oh)

With just a Look

They shook

The Heavens bowed before him

only a look can break your heart..

The stars that pierced the sky

He left them all behind

We're left to Wonder why

He Left Us All...

Behind!

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Beg You to stay if I...

Take my Life!

(Oh)

Dreams of his Crash.

Won't Pass

I hope they All adored him

Beauty won't Last

Once borrowed

Down.

The stars That Mystified

He Left them All behind

And how his Children cried!

He Left Us All..

Behind!

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Beg You to stay if I...

Take my Life!

(Oh)

What's the Hook, The twist?

Within this verbose Mystery?

I can gladly bet my life upon it..

That the Ghost you love

your Ray of life

Will fizzle out..

Without hope....

With the empty set just floating through

wrapped in skin.

Ever searching for what we were promised,

Reaching for that Golden Ring we'd never let go

Who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Beg You to stay if I...

Take my Life!

(Oh)

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Beg You to stay if I...

Take my Life!

(Oh)

Tisvana stared. "Okay let me guess Miss Murder is Lea?" She asked. He nodded. "How do you like

my singing Lea?" He asked with a James Bond tone. Lea walks in. "It's bland, AFI, music, and go

F-(censored) a horse!" She yelled. "Lea I'm sorry, but you'll have to get over this before the wedding..."

Don calmly replied, because he is dense. Ron ran in (They are a cute couple...NOT!) "Hey! Insane

Guy! We Actually live in the Real World!" Ron yelled. "Surely if you'd just admit you're jealous I'd

happily back off." Don replied. "I am not! Lea's.......Lea. Jealousy and Lea don't work together!" Ron

said, but stopping because Lea would kill him. "What?! I'm not worthy of Jealousy?!" She yelled

taking out Minnie. "Yeah, well....No offense...You're insane." He muttered. [Minnie's a Knife]

"What?! ME? INSANE? I don't think that! No! I'm not insane! Just Sanity challenged! But no, you

think I'm insane! Minnie do you think that? What? No. Minnie doesn't think that! And Minnie's the

smartest brain on Irk! She has very few friends! Would you like to play with her today? Her favorite

color is........Green." Lea ranted and went off into a cackle. "Come on Donald we have practice." Lea

ordered dragging Don off. "But Wait! I don't know if I am in!" Don pleaded. "Then it's a D-(censored)

good thing you can practice." Lea hissed. Tisvana sighed irritated. "Irk, Kri...Wait....I'M A VIRKEN?!

THAT RULES THE IRKEN EMPIRE, WHAT DO I SAY?!" Tisvana asked confused. Yaz stared.

"You say Kri AND Irk. I say Gashbloom." Yaz answered. Tisvana and Roso stared confused. "What?"

Yaz asked. They groaned. "Okay let's-" They were stopped by some yelling. _Tiny _yelling. A mouse

or hamster ran into the room (Don't think too much, us Virkens have bad eyesight...-_-) "Wait! You

forgot about me!" She yelled. "MOUSE!" Yaz screamed. Tisvana rolled her eyes. "Erm...You look

familiar....Like you're from Pinky and the Brain" She said confused. "I'm an OC. I'm Heather!" She

introduced. "I'm sorry, but submission's are closed." Tisvana replied. "I already was submitted! Don't

you remember?" She asked. Tisvana blinked. "Crap. Okay-Heather, this is an INVADER ZIM Idol."

Tisvana explained. "You said I could. I'm singing Bullseye by Aly and AJ"

**Bullseye**

**Aly&AJ**

**Heather:** Everybody's tryin' to get to me  
Every guy is out for the kill  
I'm the type of girl worth pursuing  
But I won't be caught standing still  
No I won't

You're throwin' all of your attention on me  
Take your best shot I bet you'll miss  
You've got me interested enough to stand closer  
Maybe try a 'lil kiss

You hit the bullseye baby  
You hit the bullseye baby  
Now I'm into you crazy  
You know you hit the mark  
Don't know how you got me started  
I'm not an easy target  
Hit it  
You hit the bullseye  
You hit my heart

I'm surprised the way you affect me  
Like an arrow penetrating my heart  
Naturally you seem to just get me  
So obviously you're pretty smart  
Ha ha ha

I like the way you're all dressed up messed up  
I like the way you don't care  
I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but  
Then you whispered in my ear

You hit the bullseye baby  
You hit the bullseye baby  
Now I'm into you crazy  
You know you hit the mark  
Don't know how you got me started  
I'm not an easy target  
Hit it  
You hit the bullseye  
You hit my heart  
You hit my heart

You didn't ask me for my number  
Wait you didn't ask me for my number  
I like the fact that you didn't ask that  
'Cuz you already got my number huh?

You hit the bullseye baby  
You hit the bullseye baby  
Now I'm into you crazy  
You know you hit the mark  
Don't know how you got me started  
I'm not an easy target  
Hit it

Yeah yeah yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah yeah yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah yeah yeah  
You hit the bullseye  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
You hit my heart

Tisvana stared. "You still aren't from Invader Zim." She said unconvinced. "Yeah? Well neither

is Lea or Zanna!" Heather argued. "Good point. Yaz Roso?" Tisvana asked. "It's good." Yaz said

shrugging. "I've heard better, because Aly&AJ suck." Roso commented. "Er....Welcome to the Idol,

don't get stepped on..."Tisvana said confused. "I won't." Heather assured and scurried off. "Anymore

surprise entries?" Tisvana called out. Only a sound of Silence was heard. "Okay to the Interviews."

**Interviewing The Acceptances (Don't Forget to Vote for or Against Ron and Don)**

**Zanna**

"I, like, don't get why the judges don't like me! I'm just prettier, smarter, brainier.....more bilingual..

and er....Prettier! Oh and Hi Lea! I'll win this, but don't fret just like always I'll thank you for making

me look better by being SO pathetic!"

**Sheret**

"Hi! Lea told me I wasted this interview, so I'll make up for it. I'm Sheret! I have yellow Pumpkin

eyes! My IQ is 300 (Yes gasp all you want) and I want to win. And-OMG PUPPY YOU'RE SO CUTE!

Hi I'm Sheret! So fluffy! [She's holding GIR] Hi! I'll make you snacks! ("Can we make Taquitos?")

Okeydoke!"

**Ron (Vote In or Not? In comment)**

"Hi, Irk, I was lucky most people don't survive telling off Lea, but she is creepy and insane. I think

Don and her would be a perfect match. But it doesn't feel right....What? SHUT UP! I'm not Jealous!

And-Hey! Let me talk! Okay I'm winning this IF I get in you'll leave me alone about Lea. FOREVER."

**Don (Vote In or Not? In comment)**

"Hello, I'm more than glad that my princess Lea had agreed to duet with me if I get in. Okay not if,

but WHEN I get in. And this might be my chance to crush that horrible little bug for taking my Angel!

(combs antennae-_-') I'm sorry about that little outburst, I just sometimes can't help myself, especially

about my love Lea."

**Heather**

"Hi sorry I didn't give you guys any feedback, I was a little late. Anyway, I'm so eager to win this!

I heard Yaz say competition brings out the worst in us, but I don't think so. No it brings out the best,

even if there have been some....fatalities on the way here (:).) But it's okay between us. I think."

**Interviewing the Next Contestants**

**Casey**

"Hi, I'm Casey. I'm one of Crystal's SIR units. Oh and Hi GIR....What? Oh nothing. I'm just going

to win this whole thing."

**The Others Consisting of little to No personality will not be interviewed. **

**And here's Tisvana (Me! I wrote the last part yay!) Reminding you, that Licking Doorknobs is**

**Illegal on other planets....**

**Wait...No...To vote on Ron and Don, I know this took a While, but...Songs are hard to find!**


	8. Rosolion's Last Eighth Set

**Invader Idol**

**Interviewing the Judges**

**Tisvana**

"I finally got this back from Yaz, she did so much editing...Why do We even HAVE these?

It's official! We ALL know Dib's going to win! And I hate him. After reviewing all my IZ episodes I

then realized a horrifying truth...ZaDr is the most plausible...But I will....NEVER succumb to....That...

ZADR Shippers. (I know, you love my choice of words) I mean Another thing have any of you noticed

we could say Hell fifty times, every chapter, but unlike b-(Censored) it's NEVER bleeped out? I knew

it! Izzy is an Obsessive cusser!"

**Yaz**

" What...The...Hell?! That was random tidbits of information. Maybe I left that box of sharpies

open by her bed by mistake....What?! I don't HAVE any money now! Stupid Credit-Cards.... So I have

to stick with what I can manage. I DON'T do anything with those sharpies! I just have them...Open...

by random bedsides..... Ah just screw it Dib's going to win"

**Rosolion**

"So...This is the last set of Auditions? That means after this it's officially Power to the people..

And CR-(censored) ["SEE?"] That means this is my last round as the judge! InvaderZIMsgirl123 I

envy you.... BECAUSE THIS ROUND IS ALL YOUR CHARACTERS. I think Kaia and Red will

win and....Wow...She's right this is an almost useless section..."

**Invader Idol**

**Meanwhile....Backstage**

**AKA More Interviews...Just Kidding the Geneva Convention [Conventions of Torture] denied my**

**rights of that**

Tisvana, Rosolion, and Yaz stared forward. "You ACTUALLY got banned by the convention on

methods of torture?" Yaz asked confused. Tisvana rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just too

good for them..." Tisvana said staring off. "So did anyone see the Actual American Idol? Because

I didn't! So tell me who auditioned in Salt Lake City!" Tisvana said holding up a card with her phone

number. "Chris Kirkham, Frankie Jordan, and...Tara Matthews" Yaz said annoyed with Tisvana's

ability to get off topic today. "Ah yes, Two out of three that didn't make it." Tisvana said.

"I swear to all things Kri that if anyone comes in here with a pink bunny outfit I'll shoot them."

Tisvana mumbled. "Can we get on with it? It's been like ten minutes and we're talking about something

that happened LAST month!" Yaz yelled. "Fine, Bring in....Oh right! Ronald! Donald!" She called.

"Okay guys, we have to be as Simony to both of them as possible." Tisvana whispered. "You mean

YOU do?" Roso asked. "Typically. We have to make the loser feel as bad as possible." Tisvana

whispered. They walked in. Lea was with them. "Okay so here's the vote..."

"Ron...You're in 5 out of 5 voted you IN." Tisvana said gleaming. "YES! I knew it!" Ron laughed,

but stopped. "I got voted in?" Ron asked. "Typically that's what 5 out of 5 means." Yaz said. "Don?"

Yaz asked. "Come here." She hissed. "4 out of 5 said NO DON." Yaz said. "What?" He asked.

Yaz coughed. "I'ma say it in _Your _terms..." She cleared her throat, "Rejected! Rejected! You just got

Rejected!" She sang. Roso looked astonished. "Whatever you guys are on today get rid of it or give

me some of it." Roso said pushing Yaz off the desk she was dancing on. "Hey! I'll be back you B

-(censored)!" Don yelled being taken out by security. "Yes, but not here." Tisvana calmly said.

Lea gleamed at Ron. "So I guess we have to be partners right?" She said smiling funny. He nodded.

"COME Pack mule!" Lea yelled and threw books on Ron. Tisvana nodded. "You know what? Simon

must think of this story and shudder. If he ever read this, how would he sleep at night with such a

horrible Parody?" Tisvana asked. "Okay bring in...Casey. ALSO owned by InvaderZIMsgirl123."

Tisvana called in. "Invader Idol. 1/26 Tisvana, 1/26 Yaz, 1/100 Roso, 16/17 InvaderZIMsgirl123,

and 100% stupidity." Yaz said. "We should change the description to that." Roso laughed. Tisvana

rolled her eyes. "Note Invader Idol is actually only 99% stupidity, it is ONE percent Pie." Tisvana

remarked. "Results may vary." Yaz finished as Casey walked in. "I ate at a food place the other day

and it said results may vary, should I be concerned about that?" Roso asked. "Yes. VERY." Tisvana

hissed picking up the lyrics. "I'm Casey, and I'm singing A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton!" Casey said.

**A Thousand Miles**

**Vanessa Carlton**

**Casey:**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause every thing's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Tisvana clapped with Yaz silently under the desk. "I actually KNOW that song!" Tisvana said

happily. "I say she's in." Yaz said happily. Tisvana nodded. "Yep. Go on in Casey!" Tisvana said

humming the song. "Hey guys? Last day here?!" Rosolion desperately tried to get Their attention.

Tisvana turned. "Oh right, what ya want?" Tisvana asked. "TO VOTE." He growled. Tisvana blinked.

"It's FEMINIST we don't have to." Yaz said. Tisvana snickered at the inside joke. Rosolion glared.

He scoffed. "Fine I'll just write without a beta reader!" He stubbornly said. "Whoa whoa! Wait!"

Tisvana said jumping. "WRITE? Rosolion you remember the deal!" Tisvana hissed. He nodded.

"Why yes it seems I do." He scoffed. "I think you have enough experience." He hissed. Tisvana

blinked. "You wrote a book! How does this even relate!?" Tisvana argued. "True Published Vs.

Oh right...Fanfiction IMAGE." He hissed. Tisvana glared. "Fine find a beta reader!" She argued.

Yaz blinked. "What? Can we just bring Lizzy in?" Yaz hissed. " Go ahead." Rosolion said, having

now broken Tisvana. "How'd you do that? I torture her day in, day out, and I never BROKE her!"

Yaz said pausing. "Emotionally." She added. "She needed a reality check." Rosolion said. Yaz

blinked. "I prefer her out of reality." Yaz said moving away from Rosolion. Rosolion scoffed.

"I don't know how one who's so In touch with Reality can be so out of touch." He muttered. The door

opened and Lizzy walked in. "Hi I'm Lizzy I'm singing Every time We Touch by Cascada" Lizzy

greeted. Tisvana sucked it up and walked back over to the judges table. "Alright then...Go on."

**Every Time We Touch**

**Cascada**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Tisvana nodded. "I think it's good, but not good enough." She said. "I was going to say the

same thing." Rosolion agreed. Tisvana shushed him. "I'm sorry, I'm not worthy of your agreement."

Tisvana sarcastically said. "Tis..." Roso said. Tisvana looked. "It's okay Roso." She exhaled heavily.

"I ruined your last day here, you have rights." Tisvana comforted gritting her teeth. "sexist B

-(censored)" She muttered under her breath. "Hey! What did I do to deserve being called that!?"

Roso asked skeptical. "I have a few reasons, but GET ON WITH THE IDOL." Yaz hissed. They

scoffed and glared. "I think it was a wonderful song." Yaz said nodding. "You don't get in." Tisvana

said blatantly. Lizzy walked out. "Who's next?" Tisvana asked. "Carol."Yaz called. Tisvana nodded.

Carol walked in. "I'm singing Piece of Heaven, by Cascada." She announced. "Everyone does

Cascada!" Roso commented. "I want Revan to come back." Yaz and Tisvana said. "Why?" Roso

asked. "Because We have no clue if we should let his songs in!" Yaz said. "And he's the only character

here that's apparently evil, that doesn't seem geeky here." Tisvana added. Roso paused and nodded.

"Wow, anyone notice this is put out a day after the KCA?" Yaz asked. "Yeah it motivated me to rewrite the chapter." Tisvana informed.

"Can I sing yet?" Carol asked confused. "Eh go ahead,"

**Piece of Heaven**

**Cascada**

The minute you walked through my door

I knew this love is forever more

but then you told me all these lies

See the tears filling up my eyes

All I want is a little piece of heaven

All I need is a little piece of heaven

All I want is a little piece of heaven

All I need is a little piece of heaven

Piece of Heaven

You taught me right from wrong

and showed me always to be strong

But now I'm better off alone

Searching for a better home.

All I want is a little piece of heaven

All I need is a little piece of heaven

Piece of Heaven

Piece of Heaven

Piece of Heaven

Tisvana and Yaz stared at the lyrics thoughtfully. "Y'know, I hope this isn't like set 5." Roso

told Tisvana. "HOPE fully-" "Don't say hopefully" Yaz said. "Wh-Why not?" Tisvana asked slightly irritated. "You say Ho-(censored) fully. Learn to pronounce your P's!" Yaz argued. "I don't pronounce

them? Well Yaz you are beginning to P-" Tisvana got pushed down. "Hey! Carol! I envy your creator,

but just go in!" Rosolion ordered restraining Tisvana. "Uh....Thanks?" Carol asked unsurely, and ran

inside. "Get off of me! I know you think I'm hot, but PLEASE!" Tisvana yelled. Roso got up quickly.

"I Do NOT think that!" Roso argued. "I know, you men can be so stupid. If a lady is getting cornered

by a man, she says that and he'll give up!" Tisvana laughed. "Yep. And you say HE'S sexist?" Yaz

asked. "You READ his book." Tisvana argued. Yaz paused and nodded. "Bring in...Lizzy!" Yaz told

Tisvana. "Hey! ANOTHER song I know!" Tisvana happily said. Lizzy walked in. "I'm singing Every

time We Touch." She said. Yaz motioned with her hands. "By Cascada." Lizzy quickly added.

"Gashbloom, Tisvana she seems geekier than you." Yaz muttered. Tisvana blinked. "You ACTUALLY

meant it when you said, you say Gashbloom? Krii Yaz!" Tisvana yelled laughing.

**Every Time We Touch**

**Cascada**

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side

They stare. "I LOVE that song." Tisvana commented. "Ditto." Yaz agreed. They stared at Rosolion.

"It's okay..." He mumbled. "Is that the last set?" he asked. "Yes, next chapter is interviewing EVERYONE!" Yaz said.

--

"Okay, since this is Rosolion's LAST set for Invader Idol! We have a surprise for him!" Tisvana

announced pulling Roso into a dark room. "What? Why am I blindfolded? What did you guys get

me?!" Rosolion asked panicking.

"We went out and bought you hookers." Tisvana told him. "Really?!" He asked surprised.

"No! That's what Yaz is here for!" Tisvana joked (And then got punched in the gut) "For You..."

Tisvana started pulling open a curtain. "100 Rubils and...Take the mask off." Tisvana ordered.

"100 Rubils? That's what 1.50?" He asked taking the mask off. "A date with your favorite Ex!"

Tisvana announced. He blinked. "My _Ex? _Tisvana, you miss the point." Rosolion said confused.

"Catherine Gilbert! Come on out here!" Tisvana called. "In honor of your story, the only girl that ever

left you, Catherine Gilbert has agreed to go on one last date with you!" Yaz added.

A blond haired angel with the figure of Mary Kay Olsen, and the striking brown eyes of Bella walked

in. "Hello Rosolion, I heard you wrote a story about..._Us._" Catherine said batting her eyelashes.

( Ah you can smell the horrible masturbation and mavericking this lady has done. If you don't

understand those words, don't look them up.) "Oh...Okay." Rosolion said blushing. "Wait!" Yaz

stopped him.

"You forget about poor Izzy so quickly? Since your adopted daughter is home alone for that..."

Yaz started. "For Isabella, we have: A gift card to Aeropostle, Hollister, AND Abercrombie, A Jonas

Brothers CD, and a Digital Camera." Tisvana announced handing them to Izzy. She stared shocked.

"This is...Like over $200 dollar value?" she asked. Tisvana thought. "Let's just say, the money burned a hole in my pocket." Tisvana told her.

"And in today's slowly improving economy, I'm doing my part!: To re-circulate money." Tisvana

said nodding. "So how much is on these gift cards?" Izzy asked. Tisvana exhaled nervously.

"Enough to feed Loraine for a couple hours." Tisvana said uncomfortably. "WOAH. That's a LOT."

Izzy said. "Yeah...Just spend it before I go into convulsions kid." Tisvana said smiling (And twitching)

"I will! Thanks Tisvana!" Izzy said hugging Tisvana. "You're welcome!" She said twitching.

Yaz and Tisvana walked up to Rosolion. "We love ya dude." Yaz said hugging him. Tisvana nodded.

"And we'll have to abide with our new judge instead of you." Tisvana said sadly (ish) "We'll miss your

Emo-ness." Tisvana added. Rosolion laughed. "I'll miss your OCD Pyromaniac...ness" He said.

"Have a good trip to Jamaica." Rosolion told her. "I will mun, dun't worry 'bout me mun." Tisvana

said laughing. "Have a nice date!" They said and walked off.

_**There will be no Ending Interview Since Rosolion didn't have Time to Write One, and the Next**_

_**chapter is Interviewing everybody.**_

_**Best of Luck to InvaderZIMsgirl123 to being the New judge.**_


End file.
